Fire Fists
Background The Fire Fists exist as something of an oddity; in spite of being only a few centuries old in M42, they maintain a large collection of articifer equipment and war machines that date nearly back to the Horus Heresy. Additionally, they claim no progenitors and none have claimed them. Odder still is the number of warriors who appear to be many centuries old with markings that predate the campaigns and insignia of the Fire Fists themselves. They have an obsession with the Fire Hawks and the Cursed Founding, seeking out the surviving chapters and any remnants of their passing. The Chapter was founded in relative obscurity with little information available while the Chapter's Veterans and founders remain tight-lipped. All that is known is that in the latter part of the 41st millennium a Fleet appeared on the Fringes of Imperial space to put down a rampaging Ork horde on a small planet. The planet was of insignificant to the imperial war machine and had been left to fend for itself. The people's prayers to the Emperor seemed to be answered as his Angels, Clad in resplendent white with fire dancing across their armor, cut down the greenskins in swift and brutal fashion. The planetary governor knelt and asked who his people could thank for their deliverance, the leader of the Astartes responded "You need not kneel nor thank us, for we are the Fire Fists and we are your servants." The Fire Fists are a fleet based chapter, operating as a rapid response force to hot zones across the Imperium. They defend any planet that belongs to humanity with a tenacious stoicism. No planet or bastion of man is too small. The chapter is known for its dedication to saving all human life and will accept heavy casualties to protect civilians. It is not uncommon for the bravest inhabitants of planets saved to be offered admittance to the Chapter auxiliary personnel, with a choice few given the opportunity to join the chapter as Astartes. The chapter will often deploy response teams to reconquer planets once abandoned, reclaiming it for the Emperor and mankind, freeing its peoples. The increasingly persistent defend and attack order of battle means that the chapter is unable to remain at full strength for long. Recruits are drawn from many worlds and the Chapter endeavors to uphold ancient Terran traditions of stoicism, erudition, and honor; with the Fire Fists following a strict code and adherence to a Knightly title and veterancy system. Due to the wide ranging origins of recruits, the naming conventions differ drastically. In spite of the differences amongst member, those within the chapter are expected to be individuals; each man a philosopher as well as warrior. Knowledge is power and the Chapter encourages its accumulation, remembering that Man's history is one of hope and ideals rather than fear and suspicion. As such they do not adhere to the Imperial creed in any close way, believing that the Emperor originally intended for mankind to eschew dogma and follow reason and compassion. They do not use Primaris Marines as they view it a deviation from the original intent of the Emperor and do not trust Cawl. After numerous engagements on the Fringe of Imperial Space, the Fire Fists rushed with all hast to the Eye of Terror. There they joined the Imperial defenders in stemming the flow of chaos. With the great rift splitting the imperium in two, there was little time or warning to reestablish themselves. There were rumors of white clad members of the Emperor's Angels appearing throughout the Imperium, including on the other side of the rift. Their numbers dwindled further and their fleet suffered extreme damage. Additionally they appeared in the Segmentum Solar, aiding besieged garrisons and reinforcing other beleaguered chapters. Currently they have left the Indomnitus crusade, reclaiming the worlds that the rest of the Imperial hierarchy has not considered strategically significant; continuing a penitent crusade. Chapter History The exact date of the Chapter's creation is known only to a select few. What is known is that in the waning years of the 41st millennium, the Fire Fists chapter became a force of good within the Imperium. They quickly sent strike forces to beleaguered worlds and deployed with the resolute intention to preserve human life. In early campaigns such as the Vinataur Stars and the conquest of the Cauldiex Moons, the Fire Fists were assisted by small detachments of Iron Hands and Imperial Fists. Before the end of M41 a dozen systems had been saved by the intervention of the Fire Fists. Some amongst the Imperial Fists and Iron Hands are believed to know about the mysterious origins of the Fire Fists, and the records of their creation are likely held in a vault on Terra. Several of the Chapter's Captains and veterans exceed three centuries of service to the Imperium. This raises questions as the Chapter is not very old. The Lord-Chaplain of the Chapter, First Company Captain, and Honor Guard seem to be even older. What information can be pried from these (supposedly) founding members of the Chapter reveals that the Chapter must repent for past misdeeds. They do not follow the Imperial Cult seeing it as a perversion of the Emperors intentions and a parody of true religion and hope; they value human life above all else and will come to the aid of any and all. This gives them a more positive image among the imperial citizenry than other Chapters. The Inquisition and more zealous Chapters have brought grievances over these views. During Abbadon's 13th Black Crusade the Fire Fists pulled back from most of their campaigns at the edge of Imperial space and rushed to reinforce the space around the Eye of Terror. Elements of all 10 companies were committed to assisting the war weary imperial forces opposing the Warmaster of Chaos. Notably the Lord-Captain Dimitri of the 3rd Company engaged and slew a champion of Nurgle, during the Plague of Unbelief. The veterans of the 1st Company were lead by the Chaplaincy and Chapter Master in throwing back a Demon invasion in the Drasanic system. Many men were lost and the 1st Company was reduced to only 42 men capable of fighting. The now lost world of Chinchare was last known to be host to nearly two full companies of Fire Fists; they judged the few thousand inhabitants and the world's rare minerals as worthy of being saved. With no word from the Planet it is assumed that all battle brothers perished. The rest of Chapter attempted to reclaim and defend worlds during the maelstrom of death and destruction that enveloped the Segmentum Obscurus. When the dust had cleared, the Fire Fists could only muster 353 battle brothers, and that was including chapter command and all auxiliary Astartes. With the Long Night, Fire Fists were stranded among a few dozen systems, with as little as 5 Battle brothers to as many as a company on some worlds. During the chaos that followed they fought with ferocity, unwilling to let the people of the Imperium be overrun without a tremendous price being paid. Despite their tenacity, many worlds were overrun and more Astartes lost. Across the divide two squads of the 6th company rallied defenders of the agri-world NX-234A, the warp storms buffeted them and the daemon incursions were ferocious. The planet was eventually lost, yet some of the inhabitants escaped to a nearby moon outpost and started to rebuild; using the chance the Fire Fists had given them. On many world similar instances occurred, these acts would go unknown in the annals of Chapter and Human history. When the Astronomicon finally blinked through the immaterium, the Fulgurus Bolt issued orders to regroup at an unnamed outpost in the Segmentum Solar. It was there that they reestablished there might an took stock of their position. Recommendations and honors were finalized; promotions and units reformed, and the Chapter prepared for war. Their transmission reached other Imperial units, remnants of the 16th Krieg Infantry Regiment and a smattering of war weary Imperial Fists and an assortment of naval and Astra Militarum units also arrived. At a war council of the surviving commanders, Chapter Master Fulgurus Bolt decided that the combined forces would set out for Terra. During the preparations a massive warpstorm engulfed the planet and the Ruinous powers sent demons, heretics, and Traitor angels against the Imperial forces. The resulting conflict was 3 years of violence and war. The imperial forces were further depleted, but a task force lead by Knight-Captain Surtur "The Fire Hawk" and Lord-Chaplain Tirek "The Damned" sought out the Demon Prince Ark'aruk of Khorne and smote him. The Demon's body cast down, broke the Chaos forces and the Warpstorm abated. The rout that followed saw millions slaughtered, an act which likely pleased Khorne as much as the loss displeased him. The Imperial forces collected themselves and started to repair their wargear, the remnants of their fleet repairing in orbit. Finally vox communications were reestablished and the armies awaited the arrival of the Imperial response. The Indomnitus Crusade reached this war-torn planet and used the now secure ports in the system to rest and repair. An envoy from Roboute Gulliman offered the gift of Primaris marines to replenish the Fire Fists losses; an offer promptly refused. Before the Custodes could act to persuade the Fire Fists to accept this "gift", Fulgurus Bolt broadcast a fleetwide vox, "We volunteer to enter a century penitent crusade, to forego traditional recruitment and rearming. Following this message we will rearm and repair then depart in 20 solar days. For the Emperor and mankind." The Fire Fists were true to their word, though they had commandeered a large number of vehicles and equipment; offering a large number of courageous guardsmen and naval crew opportunity to serve the chapter. In this way the Fire Fists departed the sector with a total of 48 ships and thousands more personnel, with several hundred already being looked at by the Apothecarion and readying to become Asartes. A bulk of the reforged chapter went to Vigilus to join in the pitched campaign. On Vigilus, the Chapter operated in a number of engagement against the varied foes of Humanity. Conflict with the Necrons and traitor guardsman resulted in pyrrhic victories. Against a group of renegade Astartes, Lord-Captain Dimitri slew 3 renegade warlords in personal combat and destroyed their warbands. Outside the walls of a hive city, the Fire Fists and an Allied Chapter of Astartes laid waste to the the forces of Tzeentch and Nurgle. Many warlords, cultists, Astartes, and daemons were cast back into the warp. Chapter Organization The Fire Fists follow the Codex Astartes with a liberal adherence, they seek its guidance and wisdom but ultimately believe that the Chapter should organize and act in a way that would most represent the Emperor's will and serve mankind the best. *Chapter Command, Gold/Personal Heraldry and Red Flames: Legate-Imperialis Fulgurus Bolt The Equivalent of a Chapter Master, the Legate-Imperialis acts as commander of the Chapter and responsible for its long term deployment and is the Envoy of the Emperor and Imperium. The Honor guard is led by Bolt's Consuls: his personal equerry Knight-Commander Courbray and Knight-Commander Azrael. Chapter Champion Titus Pullo stands alongside the Chapter Bannerman, *Chapter Chaplaincy, Black and Gold, Lord-Chaplain Tirek "The Damned 8 "Scorched" Veterans,14 Chaplains, 83 support personnel, 2 Landraiders, 1 Thunderhawk gunship *Chapter Armory *Chapter Apothecarion, Company Colors and Flames, Lord-Apothecary Janus Sahlk 12 Apothecaries, 17 medicae apprentices, 50 medicae servitors, 100s of medical assistants, 3 retrofitted Thunderhawk mobile hospitals. *Chapter Librarius *The First Company, Silver Trim and Flames, Veteran Company: Knight-Captain Surtur "The Fire Hawk" *The Second Company, Dark Blue Trim and Flames, Battle Company: Veteran-Captain Cicero *The Third Company, Red Trim and Flames, Battle Company: Lord-Captain Dimitri Composed of 4 Tactical Squads, 2 Devastator Squads, 1 bike squad including a single attack bike, Land speeder squad, and two Predator Tank Squads of 3 tanks each. All infantry have a Rhino Transport while command uses a Razorback. There are 2 Dreadnoughts that serve the company. Additionally, Chaplain Urcain and Knight-Codicier Nexus are attached to the company. *The Fourth Company, Emerald Trim and Flames, Battle Company: Knight-Captain *The Fifth Company, Light Blue Trim and Flames, Devastator Company: Veteran-Captain *The Sixth Company, Pink Trim and Flames, Tactical Company: Veteran-Captain *The Seventh Company, Light Green Trim and Flames, Tactical Company: Veteran-Captain *The Eighth Company, Orange Trim and Flames, Assault Company: Knight-Captain Aurelian Composed *The Ninth Company, Purple Trim and Flames, *The Tenth Company Deathwatch Service The Fire Fists do not maintain any active members of the Deathwatch, viewing participation as a waste of time in the war to preserve mankind. In spite of this attitude, there are a few Battle Brothers who inexplicably have Deathwatch markings on their armor. Though if a formal request for their service records were ever put through, its likely that their will be no records to find. Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs The increasingly persistent defend and attack order of battle means that the chapter is unable to remain at full strength for long. Recruits are drawn from many worlds and the Chapter endeavors to uphold ancient Terran traditions of stoicism, erudition, and honor; with the Fire Fists following a strict code and adherence to a Knightly title and veterancy system. Due to the wide ranging origins of recruits, the naming conventions differ drastically. In spite of the differences amongst member, those within the chapter are expected to be individuals; each man a philosopher as well as warrior. Knowledge is power and the Chapter encourages its accumulation, remembering that Man's history is one of hope and ideals rather than fear and suspicion. As such they do not adhere to the Imperial creed in any close way, believing that the Emperor originally intended for mankind to eschew dogma and follow reason and compassion. They do not use Primaris Marines as they view it a deviation from the original intent of the Emperor and do not trust Cawl. Notable Fire Fists Legate-Imperialis Fulgurus Bolt Knight-Captain Surtur "The Fire Hawk" Lord-Chaplain Tirek "The Damned" Lord-Captain Dimitri Chapter Relics Everburning Brand - The history of the blade is filled with tragedy, its maker wrought it with grief and fury, dying at his forge. The Power Sword he forged known as the Everburning Brand seems to burn with an ethereal light, its used only by the greatest swordsman in the Fire Fists: Knight-Commander Courbray, the Chapter Masters equerry and commander of the honor guard. The Brand's power field is incredibly potent, but dangerously unstable, and the blade within the field has been shattered in several battles, only to be painstakingly reforged. The swords history predates the Fire Fists and it has killed many of humanity's enemies. It is a the brand of the Chapters past, and the burning light that guides its future. Alaric's Bane- On a distant ruined world, a great battle was fought. All were presumed dead and the planet was struck from the records, its area in space quarantined. A rogue trader passing dangerously close heard a distress beacon, it was years old. When he made planetfall, he saw the long dead corpses of many space marines, they were splayed out like a ritualistic horrorscape. But from the ruin came a space marine, his armor rent, he carried a bolter; it had been used by a traitor to execute the survivor's Captain, then it was cast aside as the traitor achieved daemonhood. This lone survivor recovered it and vowed it would be the Bane of chaos. He slaved over it and inscribed the name of all his dead battle brothers in its surface.This master crafted bolter was forged by an Iron Warrior, its surface branded through pain, the former chaos affiliation stripped away by hatred and fervor. Only one of immense will and purpose can coax it to fire, its bite now turned against its creators, a just commemoration for a forgotten hero. Currently wielded by Veteran-Captain Cicero of the 2nd Company, the lone survivor and only warrior it will fire for. The 1st Company, Secrecy, Veterans, and the Fire Hawks Obsession The First Company of the Fire Fists is a veteran company, however its members are not drawn from the chapter as a whole. Each member is one of the original founders of the chapter, they are of varying names and dispositions, and each is hundreds of years old. They and a select few of the Chapter Commanders know the true origin of the Fire Fists, and it is kept a closely guarded secret. When a battle brother has survived his first combat, he is told the whole truth of his geneseed but not the events or reasoning behind it. All members of the Chapter remain tightlipped and when asked about their origin they simply say, "We were founded to serve all of mankind." The 1st Company carry heraldry and battle honors from campaigns that predate the chapters founding. Each battle brother spends his time engulfed in the libraries that are a staple on each ship; knowledge and understanding are true power. They do not duel or mock one another, there is no air of superiority, for they know that it was pride and zealotry that split the imperium during the heresy, and it was closemindedness and arrogance that lead the imperium down its current path. The peculiarity of their positions and mannerisms is further compounded by the lack of new veterans from the younger Astartes. Though one may earn the title of veteran, they cannot wear the silver trim. Instead those who shine as paragons of virtue and sublime skill, are recruited into the honor guard. They are given ancient MKIII armor, master crafted weaponry, and serve the Chapter Master. They retain the color of their original company as a background for Fulgurus Bolt's heraldry, and edge their armor in gold to signify their position. Those who earn this honor are viewed as being among the inner council and are at the forefront of tactical planning and in the heaviest combat. Despite being Honor Guard they are used as elite shock troops in addition to a bodyguard. The records within the chapter are kept under lock and key, with even normal battle brothers kept in the dark. Astartes in the Fire Fists have the truths of the Chapters Founding gradually revealed through training and toil. The values of the Chapter are expressed early on, with history and learning considered paramount to being good warrior. Once a battle brother has earned the title of veteran he is brought to the vaults on the his stationed ship, and a founding member or other veteran will illuminate and elaborate on the Chapter's origins and motivations. The few outsiders who know of this tradition also know that once a Astartes leaves the vault, he is more reticent and prone to rumination. Both the veteran units and the secrecy serve another purpose, to safeguard what the Fire Fists call "The Long Search". These specialist units are routinely sent across the Imperium hunting for clues of the Fire Hawks disappearance, searching for any sign. This has brought them into conflict with the inquisition and other Imperial Forces as the Fire Fists will routinely force their way into secure areas. Though they will not abandon human positions while pursuing their task, they will not stay longer than is necessary, even leaving mid battle once the outcome was clear. This search has yielded results as a saferoom aboard the Fire Fists Flagship "Purity of Hope" has been filling up with datalogs and relic items. Several suits of armor and equipment that were originally Fire Hawks gear are used by the Chapter. All of these oddities pale in comparison to "The Scorched". This eight man unit of veterans serve the High Chaplain of the Chapter. Their armor is black and adorned with symbols of death and fire. They fear nothing and search unendingly for some lost dataslate from a long forgotten era. Only a handful of Astartes outside of the chaplaincy know what they are looking for and its importance. Chapter Appearance All normal Battle Brothers wear White power armor, edged in their Company color with flames adorning their wrists and shins (done in company color). The Left Pauldron is black and emblazoned with the yellow Double F's of the Chapter. Elbow and Kneepads can be painted in black or unit colors as well. MK1 to Mk8 armor is found within the chapter. With veterans and the Honor Guard Favoring pre-heresy armor with a penchant for choosing the daunting MKIII. Chaplains wear black, Techmarines wear black and red (mirroring their vehicles). Personal heraldry is not uncommon and markings from other chapters may adorn a Battle Brothers armor, exchanged after battles it is a form of memento and remembrance for the fallen. Fulgurus Bolt uses a personal heraldry to distinguish himself and his elite guard. On the right pauldron is a storm cloud with black lightning flashing downward, the wrath of the Emperor incarnate. The background is gold when worn by Bolt. His guard all hold honors as Knight-Veterans or greater, they can be drawn from every company and display their old colors as backdrop to the Legate-Imperialis's heraldry. It is a matter of pride for a company to be represented amongst the Chapter Honor Guard. Relationships With Other Imperial Organizations and Units Due to their more liberal ideas, several Imperial units and organizations view the Fire Fists with wary eyes and hands close to their weapons. Some groups will outright fire upon Fire Fists units or simply refuse to help if aid is requested.Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines